dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Slay
|image = Nia Slay cover.jpg |band = Nia Sioux and Coco Jones |dance = |album = Slay (feat. Coco Jones) |released = August 4, 2015 |genre = Hip Hop, Pop, R&B, Soul |label = Superpop.Co |runtime = 3:00 |writer = |producer = }} " " is a song by Nia Sioux and Coco Jones. The song was fully released on August 4th, 2015. The music video premiered on City of Angels. Music video Lyrics Impressing you Mmmm Don't be surprised that's what I do I slay And I mean to boo from the curls in my hair to the tips of my shoes Too fly for this Ain't nobody trying to trip Got too many goals to be stuck on Whatcha talking 'bout Such a pretty young thing it's true Face beat brains tude I shake my thang But don't get confused I never back down Tell 'em what we do Stronger than you think I am Ain't no holding back Haters throwin' shade I ain't got time for that All I know is we gon get it We gon kill it All we do is Slay You know this is how I act On my job as a matter of fact Slay All up in my business You can't even handle my fierceness Slay You know we're too cute to hate Ain't nobody tripping off a thing you say Slay Excuse me boo You're in my way You know that we be killin' it You know that you can't handle it Me and my girl we're bringing it (ok Slay) You know that we be killin' it You know that you can't handle it Me and my girl we're bringing it Stronger than you think I am Ain't no holding back Haters throwin' shade I ain't got time for that All I know is we gon get it We gon kill it all we do is You know we're too fly for this Keep my hair on fleek and my nails on did You know we're too fly for this Keep my hair on fleek and my nails on did You know we're too fly for this Keep my hair on fleek and my nails on did You know we're too fly for this cause we slay all day Stronger than you think I am Ain't no holding back Haters throwin' shade I ain't got time for that Talkin' in my ear yeah Trying start a fight Cause me and my girl yeah We stay down for life All I know is we gon get it We gon kill it All we do is Slay You know this is how I act On my job as a matter of fact Slay All up in my business You can't even handle my fierceness Slay You know we're to cute to hate Ain't nobody tripping off a thing you say Slay Excuse me boo you're in my way All I know is we gon get it All we do is slay Trivia *They filmed their music video on May 22. *Song was played before awards in Solo Battle: Round 2. *The music video also includes model/actress Carmen Electra. Video Gallery BHTS of music video filming Before Awards Performance from No Moms Allowed *Clip-1 *Clip-2 Gallery Coco Nia Slay 1.jpg Coco Nia Slay 2.jpg Holly Slay 1.jpg JoJo Nia Slay 1.jpg JoJo Slay 1.jpg JoJo Slay 2.jpg JoJo Slay 3.jpg JoJo Slay 4.jpg JoJo Slay 5.jpg Nia Slay 1.jpg Nia Slay 2.jpg Nia Slay 3.jpg Nia Slay 4.jpg 600_Nia_Slay.png Category:Other Songs Category:Songs by Nia Sioux Category:Songs by Coco Jones Category:Music Video Category:Pop Category:R&B Category:Soul Category:Songs used in Nia vs. Kalani: Winner Takes All Category:Songs used in City of Angels (episode) Category:Songs used in No Moms Allowed